Just Bend and Snap!
by Isabelle-Artemis-San
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto like each other and won't say anything to one another. When Sakura and Ino find out that the kitsune likes the raven, they take matters into their own hands. But someone else helps the kitsune score the raven in her own way.
1. Just Bend & Snap

****

I don't own Naruto. I wish I owned Naruto but I don't. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just using his story and screwing everything up to my liking. (We all are, right?) This applies to all chapters.

* * *

"Come on, Naruto!" a rosette and her blond friend chimed together.

"No way, Sakura-chan! No way! I'm not gonna do it!" shouted Uzumaki Naruto to his friend and teammate, Haruno Sakura and her friend Yamanaka Ino.

"Come on, Naruto. Please?" Ino said, at the same time she and Sakura both pouted, knowing that the blond haired boy would give in either way.

"Fine! If it'll get his attention." he grumbled.With a very loud and happy 'Yatta!' both girls ran to the radio to turn on some music. After quietly fighting over a song they finally agreed on one. From the speakers came the worst song in the history of music.  
'Hey, Hey! You, You! I don't like your girlfriend...'

"Ok, Naru-chan. Ever since we found you and Sasuke were gay, we have been coming up with a plan to get you together. Just by looking out of the corner of your eyes at each other, we have come to the conclusion that you both like each other." Sakura explained as Ino stood beside her. Naruto tried so hard to ignore the song but Ino had turned it louder.

"If it'll get Sasuke's attention; then so be it! I'll do it." Naruto said with confidence.

"Good. This my friend, is called the bend and snap. It works for girls because we have assets but it might work for you, Naruto." said Sakura with a deadly smirk. Naruto imaged her with the horns of a devil, mentally colored her eyes red, and saw a flaming backdrop behind her.

"All right. The bend and snap goes like this: you drop something and pick it up. Once you drop, say a pen or pencil, and pick it up; there's the bend and when your back up you bring your arms up to your chest. That is the snap." Ino explained to her friends teammate. Sakura had demonstrated the whole thing, only using a kunai knife in place of a pen or pencil.

"Ok. Are you sure it will work like that, Ino? I mean, what if he doesn't see what I do ?" a disbelieving Naruto asked.

"We're sure it will work Naruto! Trust us; have we ever been wrong? It work for us. I got Rock Lee and Ino got Sai."Sakura said.

"Okay then. I'll give it a shot." mumbled Naruto.

"At training tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei will have me train with him and you with Sasuke. You can try it then." Sakura said with a bright smile. Hinata had come to see what was going on. She walked out from her hiding place and said

"What if he trains with another team? I heard Kakashi talking to Kurenai-san about training together."

"Konnichiwa Hinata-chan." Naruto and Sakura said together. Ino just waved to her.

"Konnichiwa Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Is there anything that I can do to help you Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"I like this guy and he might like me and these two want me to do some thing called the 'bend and snap' to get his attention and I'm not sure it'll work." Naruto explained.

"You like Sasuke-san and Sakura and Ino are teaching you the bend and snap to get a date with him. I'm right aren't I?" another girl joined in on the conversation. This one has raven hair and matching eyes.

"Sayomi! SAVE ME!" Naruto shouted to the raven haired girl. Sayomi had on a blue tank top with a picture of a fox on the back, with a red skirt and orange shorts underneath.

"Dude, I'm here to help Sakura and Ino. I was following Hinata here to see what was going on." she said.

"Yay! Sayomi get outta that tree and help us with Naruto." Ino said.

Sayomi rolled her eyes. "Right-o cap'n!"

Sakura winced at her fashion choice "Ever hear of matching colors, Sayomi?"

Sayomi just glared at her. "I know how to match colors, Sakura. I chose to wear this because the rest of my clothes are in the wash. Besides, you are mean. You hit Naruto, you declined his offers for a date when he was a genin and uncertain of his sexuality, and you make fun of my fashion sense? I'm here to help Naruto with this instead of have you hit him if he gets it wrong." Naruto looked like he just got rescued off an island after he heard Sayomi say that.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Naruto glomped the Uchiha Sasuke look-a-like and was slammed to the ground by Sayomi. She glared at him and picked him up by his collar.

Naruto mumbled under his breath as he walked a few few feet away from her. "Stupid, insane woman. Acts just like that goddamn bastard, Sasuke."

Sayomi looked up as her ears picked up the words. She looked at Naruto and cracked her knuckles. "What did you call me? I didn't hear you say 'Stupid, insane women. Acts just like that bastard, Sasuke.' If you called me that then there'll be hell to pay!"

"No! I didn't call you anything!" Naruto had jumped into a tree.

"Good! Come on, Naruto! Let's get back to work!" And with that the blond followed the raven to her house.


	2. Story Time? When's the sex coming in?

Both ninja made it to the raven's house in record time. "And just in time. It's about to rain." Sayomi murmured.

Naruto looked up at the sky to see the clouds a dark color instead of pure white. "What are you talking about? It's just cloudy. It's not gonna..." he started to say but was cut off as a rain drop fell on his face.

"Move it, dobe!" Sayomi said, using Sasuke's pet name for his sunshine counter-part.

"Don't call me that!" Sayomi just laughed at the blond and ran into her house, slamming the door behind her. Naruto pulled open the door and stop chasing after his friend as he saw her living room. Her living room was painted a pale shade of blue that it looked almost white. There was a black sofa that could seat at least six people and was fitted in to a corner and was shaped like a right angle. Her tv was 42-inches and around it were pictures of different people. Naruto got closer to the wood-framed photos to see some of the people he knew and others he didn't. Sayomi sneaked up behind Naruto and saw him looking at a picture of Garra.

She watched as Naruto jumped a foot into the air as she started to talk. "The one your looking at is a very chibi Garra. I was at the Sand Village. I took that when I was only eight years old. Garra,who at the time, was five."

Naruto pointed to another photo. "Who's that?"

Sayomi followed his finger and gaze to see which one he was pointing at. She smiled sadly at the photo. "Her name was Shiori. She was a ninja for the Hidden Cloud Village or Kumogakure no Sato. She was one of the few friends I made and had. I lived in Kumogakure until Shiori died on a mission. When she lost her life I was devastated. I left the Hidden Cloud and moved on. Wherever I went I made sure not to stay long."

Sayomi replaced the sad look on her face with a smile so fast that Naruto couldn't tell weather or not she had on a mask."Anyway, if you want to understand the bend and snap a bit easier then let's watch this movie."

Naruto glanced at the cover and nearly gagged."Legally Blond? A chick flick? Do we have to watch it? I mean-"

Sayomi cut the blond off with a glare that promised castration."If you want to under stand the bend and snap easier then watch it with me. But if you don't want to land one of Konoha's hottest playboys under your belt then I suggest you go home and die a virgin, Naruto."

Naruto started to stutter."I r-r-really want to bag Sasuke, Sayomi! I-I d-don't want to die as a-a-a virgin."

"Ok then! I'll get everything ready for our movie night! We'll need popcorn, blankets , and pillows!" Sayomi brightened up and dragged Naruto up the stairs to her bedroom.


	3. What? Why is there something else going?

It was about 11:45 at night when the movie ended. Naruto and Sayomi had tissues, pillows, blankets, soda cans, and popcorn bags scattered along the floor.

Sayomi jolted awake from a small nap as the credits started to roll along the screen. "LOS MARACAS SON EN EL QUESO!"

Naruto looked at like she had just gone insane. "Why did you scream: 'The maracas are in the cheese.' and why did you say it in Spanish?"

Sayomi visibly shuddered and wrapped the blankets tighter around her. "When I was ten I had a very hard time learning how to speak Spanish, playing football, melting cheese, and playing with maracas. Even now I have a nightmare involving those things where the maracas end up in the cheese at some point. Also I threw maracas at a kid and they hit him in the nuts." Naruto just shook his head at his friend's explanation. While he wasn't looking she had wrapped him up in the blankets he was using and dragged him up the stairs to the guest room, where Naruto was thrown on to the bed.

Naruto untangled himself from the blankets to yell at Sayomi, only to get hit in the face with a pair of blue pajama pants and a purple tee-shirt.  
"It's still raining, so your gonna have to spend the night here with me. Give me your clothes and I'll run them in the wash before I go to bed. Besides we have a lot of work to get done if you want to get Sasuke with the bend and snap." she said as she took Naruto's orange pants from his hand. She tossed it in to the bathroom across the hall and did the same with his jacket, which was on the floor with his black under shirt.

Sayomi put all of the dirty clothes into the washer just as Naruto was falling asleep. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag and cleaned up the mess they had made in the living room. Sayomi smiled sadly at a photo on the wall by the tv."If only you could see me now, Shiori. You would just laugh at me for trying to help a hopeless cause. But you would help anyway. Good night my friend."


	4. A contest? Between Sayomi and Sasuke?

**Hey bitches!! ****I'm back! **** As I was working on this I was listen to stuff from Naruto, Death Note, Bleach, Three Days Grace, and Panic at The Disco. Let's see... YOU CAN PUT AWAY THE WEAPONS AND JUST READ THE DAMN STORY!! All flames will be used to cook ramen and s'mores. FEAR ME! Remember read and reveiw! 0:-)**

**Oh yeah. I found this thing on youtube and was laughing my ass off! Check it out. Here's your link: http: / uk. youtube . com / watch?v JwS4ZFcBZWo (Yeah, you people should be happy with this thing.)**

* * *

Sayomi & Naruto both woke up to sunlight streaming on their faces. Naruto welcomed the sunlight as a greeting and crawled outta bed and went to go 'potty.' Sayomi on the other hand curled herself into a ball and pulled her blankets over head to block out the sun. She was almost asleep when Naruto, still in his 'rental' pjamas, banged on the door to get her up. And it worked, Sayomi ended up falling on the floor when Naruto woke her up. Naruto, being the idiot that he is, opened the door and looked around her room to see that the bed was empty. What he didn't see was Sayomi on the floor, crawling toward him, ready to kill him. She jumped up and tackled Naruto to the floor with a growl. And with that she started to beat the crap out of him. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! YOU NEVER WAKE ME UP BEFORE NINE A.M, YOU DUMB ASS!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!"

She got up off the floor and kicked him in the nuts for good measure. She went down stairs to make breakfast and screamed up at him. "FUCKING JACKASS!!" For once in his life, Naruto was glad that the Yondaime sealed the Kyubi inside of him. After getting his wounds healed by the kitsune, he went down stairs for his breakfast. What he saw had him crying in a minute. No, it wasn't Gaara having sex with Hinata on Sayomi's table. (The Sand and Byakugan users were dating for sometime. Garra hopes to propose to Hinata. But of course, Naruto is throw outta the loop and found out from Sayomi a week after Gaara talked to her about it. They went ring shopping together.) It was just plates of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and mini pancakes. Sayomi rolled her eyes and grabbed a strip of bacon off the plate in front of her. In her hand was a black mug with 'Ninja's rule, so die.' written on it. "Coffee, bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes. My favorite breakfast." She glanced down at Naruto to see him sobbing on the floor about why there isn't any ramen. "Dude, This is what normal people eat for breakfast. We don't eat ramen for breakfast. I can understand having ramen for dinner or lunch, it's quick and easy to make. But for breakfast? I don't get it."

Naruto looked up and glared at her. "You don't get it? Ramen is the food of the gods! It's so good no matter the time or day! You have got to have ramen here somewhere!?" Sayomi just chuckled at him. "I have it. But it's hidden away from people like you for now. At noon we can have some, so for now get your ass off the floor and try a normal person's breakfast. Besides, it's 6:45. Your sensei did say to meet at the training grounds at 7:30."

Naruto got up off the floor and grabbed what he could and started to eat the 'normal people' food. Sayomi helped herself to some and ran off to her room as soon as she was done eating.

"What to wear, what to wear." she mumbled to herself. She smiled and pulled out a black mini skirt with jeans that were cut into shorts. The top was a belly shirt with a strip of fish net running along the bottom. Sayomi wore the shinobi sandals that Kakashi wears. She pulled together an outfit for Naruto just as he was running up the stairs. "Here." Sayomi said with a smile, handing Naruto his new outfit. "You aren't going to wear the horrible jump suit to training. No sir, no sir! You are to wear this and like it no matter what. As soon as you get changed meet me in the living room." Naruto groaned and went into the spare bedroom to get dressed.

Naruto let out a girlish scream as he stood in front of the full length mirror in the room. His outfit was a blue tank top with a pair of black shinobi pants. They stopped mid shin and Naruto had to wrap bandages around is shins to protect them from anything. He had on his headband and his normal shoes. He muttered a few colorful words about Sayomi and went into the living room. He sat on the couch, thinking Sayomi had something to do.

Sayomi popped outta the wall and started to attack the blond's hair with hair gel, a brush, and comb. He was use to her attacking his hair like that. Everytime he came over and spent the night, she would, the next morning, give him a differnet outfit than his jump suit, have him wear it with a quick comment of 'Keep it! I have alot of clothes and need to get rid of some.' Only Naruto would shoved the supplied outfit in the back of his closet. Then she would mess with his hair trying to make it look a bit better than the tangled mop on his head. She held a mirror up to his face and smiled. "Open your eyes, chicken." Naruto opened them and saw that his hair was in spikes, much more neater than the ones before. There were some strands that were hanging over his headband. With the outfit and newly styled hair Naruto looked more punk rock than color-blind and noticeable.

Sayomi stood in front of her masterpiece and nodded to herself. "I like it! It make you look a bit like a punk rocker but it'll work. Just as long as you can control your behavior when training, then it just might work. I hope I can do this to Rock Lee. He could really use it." Naruto started to fidget under her gaze and mumbled "Can we go? Kakashi sensei will be late anyway." Sayomi nodded and grabbed two books from the bookshelf beside the couch. "Now we can go." she said trailing behind her loud and nosey counter part. They were on the way to the bridge when Sayomi stopped at a bookstore.

"What are you doing?! We have to be at the bridge at 7:30!" Naruto yelled seeing the raven haired girl run into a book store. He followed after her and saw her paying for a book. Sayomi came out smiling, which creeped Naruto out.

"Yes, Yes, Yes. I have it! I'm the first one to get it! Kakashi's gonna be late any way." she said, looking at the book cover. Naruto looked over her shoulder to see the book she bought. He rolled his eyes at the title and the thickness of the book. The title was 'Eldest.' It had a picture of a red dragon on the cover. He looked under her arm to see the other two books. One was a copy of 'Shonen Jump' and the other was called 'Shinobi Skills: 101. Learn jutsu, chakara control, and sword skills.' They made it to the bridge to see Sasuke and Sakura there before them.

"You two are late." Sakura said. Sayomi just muttered a few choice curses under her breath and Naruto heard at some point 'Stupid ass ho. Why can't she be sick for once? Stupid freakin' mother humping whore.' Sasuke made note of the books in her arms and snatched one up from the pile. "Shinobi Skills: 101? What are you doing with a book like this?"

Sayomi snatched her book back from him. "I get board very quickly and knowing Kakashi, he's gonna be late anyway. We wait for two-three hours, Kakashi comes, gives us a poor ass excuse saying he had to help an old lady or something, Naruto and Sakura yell at him, I don't even pay any attention to what he's saying because I'm busy reading my books, my book gets taken away, Kakashi tells me what's going on, gives me my book, and off we go for another day of training, missions, and chores. That's why I brought the books."

Sakura noticed Naruto's new outfit, then glanced at Sayomi, (who was at the other end of the bridge) to she her laying on the grass, kicking her legs back and forth, reading her newest book. After thinking for a few minutes, she made the connection and looked to Naruto. "Did _she_ help you get dressed this morning?"

Naruto noted the emphasis on the word 'she.' "Yeah. Sayomi told me to spend the night due to the weather last night. She put my usual outfit in the washer and gave me this to wear. She also styled my hair." Sayomi looked up from her book and looked around. She stopped reading to listen in on their conversation. "Did someone say my name?" Naruto shook his head at his friend and turned to Sasuke. "What do you think, Teme? I think I look better than you."

Sasuke let his trademark 'Hn' and looked away. "You couldn't even pull off a Sailor Moon costume." At this Sayomi snapped her book closed, got up, and walked over to Sasuke. She got right up to his face too.

"I challenge you to a contest." she said with a smirk.

"What kind?" he murmured.

"The person who can act the most emo." she said.

"I accept." Sasuke nodded.

"Good. The contest will go on until Kakashi gets here. If either of us does anything non emo then that person loses." Sayomi stated.

Naruto raised his hand like he was in grade school. Sayomi saw this from the corner of her eye. "Yes, Naruto?"

"What does the winner get? And what happens to the loser?" the blond firecracker asked.

"The winner gets..." she said as she rummaged around in her weapons pouch. She smiled and produced a scroll and unrolled it until it was half open. She placed her hands on a seal and channeled chakara into it. And out came a poof of smoke which blew away with the wind. "...This sword." she finished.

Sasuke glared at her. "A sword? You've got to be kidding..." Sasuke didn't even finish as Sayomi drew the sword from it's sheath. The metal of the blade sang as it left its home. The blade was a crimson red and the hand guard was shaped into a snowflake and was painted silver. The hilt was wrapped in cloth, which was colored red and black and at the bottom of the hilt was a chain with a miniature sakura flower on the end. Sakura gazed at it in wonder. "Wow. It's so beautiful."

At that, Sayomi smiled. "I know. I made it myself. I studied with a sword master and I made this. It took forever to get the blade perfect."

"What happens to the loser?" Sasuke asked. Sayomi smiled and sheathed the sword. She closed her eyes and smirked when she thought of the most perfect plan for the loser. "Three picks. The loser has to A) Run around the village, in a dress, screaming "I'm gay!" and you have to kiss someone. Someone you know too. And it has to be a guy. B) Run around the Hokage's mansion. Naked. Or C) Take Rock Lee out for something to drink, get him drunk, and fight him. Pick your poison and stay with it."

Sasuke weighted his choices in his head. He carefully thought about what he was going to do if he lost. "If I do lose then I chose to do A."

Sayomi smirked. "And if I lose I pick...B." Sakura and Naruto gasped. "Sayomi, you can't do that! Do you know how much trouble you'll get in?" they said together. Sayomi flashed they an award winning smile. "I know how much trouble I'll get in. It's so worth it. That's what risk are for. Besides, I don't want to fight a drunken Lee. He ends up trying to make out with me at some point during the night."

"Eww." Sakura said. Sayomi just nodded at her disgust.

"And the emo contest starts... NOW!" Naruto yelled.**  
**

* * *

** Look. For those of you who _love _Sakura, I'm sorry. I have issues against her. She didn't do anything remotely amazing in the first half of the series, other than hit Naruto, be a bitch, and try to get Sasuke to love her, when she doesn't even see that he's hell bent on revenge. But the only thing she did was try and stop Sasuke from the Snake-Teme. (If I were in her place I would knock Sasuke out cold, tie his ass up with rope, take away all his weapons, bind his hands in lots and lots of tape, drag him to Tsunade, tell her what I saw, and be thanked by her for saving Sasuke from becoming Orochimaru's new body. Then Sasuke would freak out on me when he wakes up and I slap him and shove a towel in his mouth and tell him "Dude, your stupid if you think that your going to Orochimaru. You must have been smoking pot or something. Had you gone to Orochimaru, in three years he would have taken over your body, steal your Sharingan, and have Kabuto butt rape your body while he's in it. Dude your stupid.")  
**

**And once again in the Shuppidden series, she still hasn't done anything really useful, except become a medic ninja, try and kill Sasori no Danna (cough Chiyobaasan cough), attack Naruto when he was about to show Konohamaru his 'New pervy ninjutsu', and stair at Sasuke in awe and shock when she saw him again after two and a half years. So yeah. That's why I hate Sakura. My hate for her is 75 percent while my like is 25 percent.  
**

* * *


	5. Training: Sayomi vs Kiba

**I'm back! Hey my lovely fans! How are all of you? That's cool. I don't remember, but did I up the rating? Anyway, Here's the next chapter of Just Bend & Snap. Enjoy guys! I don't own the song in this chapter either. It is from the anime Vampire Knight and I though it would a good song for Sayomi to sing. As said before: I don't own!  
**

* * *

Three hours later brought Kakashi to the bridge for training. What he saw scared him. Naruto was in an outfit other than his bright orange and blue jump suit, Sakura was staring between Sayomi and Sasuke, wheres though those two were doing things that other people would classify as 'totally emo,' and Naruto, every so often, made a tally in a small notepad.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late. A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way but I saw an elderly women bringing home her shopping, so I had to help her. Then I came across another black cat and had to take the other way to get here." he said gain their attention. Sasuke and Sayomi just glared at him while Naruto and Sakura screamed 'You're Late!'

"OK! We're going to change up the sparring partners and work with Kurenai's team today. Sasuke will be sparing Shino, Sayomi's against Kiba, Naruto will face the winner of Sasuke's match, and Sakura will be facing Hinata. So now that we have our game plan done, let's get going. They want us to meet them at training field twelve." he said. Sayomi gathered her books and sealed them inside of a scroll and quietly walked ahead of the rest of the four-man squad. With a quick swirl of leaves, she disappeared from team seven and appeared at training field twelve. Kiba let out a girlish scream and threw a kunai at Sayomi. She ducked under the weapon and back-flipped over to Kiba and with a light tap to the chest, the dog like boy went flying into a tree. Kurenai looked up from the book she had with her just as Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura came. The book she was reading was a gift from Sayomi.

"Will you get up Kiba! Your a chicken, you know that right? A ninja doesn't scream like a little girl when someone appears outta no where, you idiot! You must really suck as a shinobi if I scared you that bad." Sayomi said picking Kiba up by his shirt. Akamaru came over and thought it'd be smart to pee on her leg. Sayomi propped Kiba up and saw Akamaru about to take a piss on her leg. "If you pee on me, I'll make sure you never reproduce, Akamaru." Akamaru walk away and did his business else where.

Kurenai looked at the group of ninja with a light smile on her face, think back to the days from when she herself was genin. "Ok. Kakashi probably told you who was going to be sparring with who." she said pointing to team seven. This time she looked at her own team and continued what she was saying. "Kiba, you'll be facing Sayomi, Shino you'll be against Sasuke, and Hinata will be facing Sakura. Who ever wins in Sasuke and Shino's match will be facing Naruto." Kiba let a very miserable 'Come on!' and picked Akamaru up and walked off to the side with Sayomi in tow.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Kiba, you and Sayomi will be going first. And the rest of you will be watching them for any mistakes or if you want give a bit of advice and such."

Kurenai smiled, knowing that Kiba will be in for a work-out today. "Taijutsu, genjutsu, and simple ninjutsu. Nothing that can seriously hurt the other. Weapons are allowed as well. Begin!" Kiba and Sayomi took their positions across from each other. Kiba got in to the standard Inuzuka taijutsu stance while Sayomi stood with her arms crossed over chest, a smirk on her face.

"Are you sure you want to be standing like that? You could get hurt very quickly. After all some of the kunoichi in this village are pretty weak." said Kiba.

She giggled and her smirk turned into a smile. "I'm pretty certain that I want to be like this." Another giggle escape her lips. "Why not attack me and see what will happen?"

"All right. It's your funeral. Akamaru, you ready?" the little dog barked and Kiba fed him a solider pill, causing his fur to turn red, taking one for himself, giving him a more feral appearance.

"Juujin Bunshin!" Akamaru transformed into Kiba and jumped on his partner's back. "Here's where your going to lose. GATSUUGA!"

Sayomi smiled and took the attack full on, without trying to block it. She then waved good bye and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "That was a bunshin? Where's the real one..." Kiba looked around the training field and sniffed the air. All that he got was the smells of the trees, some flowers nearby, and the faint smell of the heavy perfume that Sakura wore. He felt a breeze come threw the field. "Damn! She's using this place to her advantage. She knows that I can't smell her if she's down wind. Wait a minute...if I can't smell her than I'll listen for her!"

And that's what Kiba did. He and Akamaru blocked out all the other sounds and tired to focus on Sayomi's breathing or her foot falls. What they heard surprised them more than they wanted to hear. It was singing. The rest of the genin, as well as the jonin heard it too.

_Hi miss Alice  
Anata garasu no me de  
Donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Miirareru no?_

_Mata atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagare deru  
Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku tachi_

Naruto recognized the song and stood up. "Kiba, you gotta get outta there! I've know Sayomi long enough to know that when she starts to sing, that it's very bad. You need to surrender now!"

Kiba glared at him. "I'm not going to give up! There's no chance in hell that I'm losing to her! She's a girl for Pete's Sake! I'm not going to surrender just because you said to. I'm going to beat her no matter what!"

Sakura looked at her teammate in question. "Naruto, what happens when Sayomi starts to sing? I mean, it can't be that bad. Maybe it's because she feels like it?"

"Sakura, listen to her voice and how she's singing the song. I can tell that she has a smile on her face just by that. When she sing that song that means she'll end the fight by trapping her opponent in a genjutsu, then will attack them using a ninjutsu, and ending the battle by knocking her opponent out cold with taijutsu." Naruto explained to her. Sakura listened to the rest of the song that Sayomi was singing and really heard a smile in it.

_Hi miss Alice  
Anata kajitsu no kuchi de  
Dare ni ai wo  
Nageteru no?  
Nageiteru no?_

_Mou atashi  
Kotoba wo tsumugu  
Shita no netsu  
Samekitte  
Mederu outa mo  
Utaenai  
Still... you... do not...answer._

'Genjutsu: Sly Body, Mind, and Illusions.'

"What is this? A genjutsu? No...It's to real to be a genjutsu." Kiba found himself trapped, still hearing Sayomi's song in his head. The next thing he heard was a giggle. "This is real all right. No matter how you look at it Kiba, it's real either way." Sayomi said coming out of the trees. "Isn't that right Kurenai-sensei? If this were a genjutsu, you would know it."

"That's true Sayomi. I would if it were a genjutsu or not." said 'Kurenai.' Sayomi nodded, agreeing with her. "Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Sakura would know it too. Right guys? Sasuke and Sensei because of their Sharingan and Sakura because she can tell the effects of a genjutsu." 'Kakashi-sensei' nodded and pulled out his little perverted book, only to have it taken away by 'Kurenai.' 'Sasuke' grunted and 'Sakura' went in to a full blown explanation about genjutsu and their effects on the human body to 'Naruto.'

"SEE! I'm not as stupid as I look Sakura-chan! I knew what she was going to do! She did it to me before." the real Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura nodded. "Okay. I get it Naruto." Sasuke was so absorbed into the battle that he didn't even hear Naruto yelling in his ear or feel Kakashi poking him. He watched as Sayomi come out from the trees to his right and go threw a set of hand seals so fast that they were only a blur.

"Sayomi's Ninja Art: Paralyzing Roses, Slicing Sakura Petals, and Deadly Chrysanthemums." Every stopped what they were doing to see Sayomi pull out roses and chrysanthemums from her weapons pouch and sakura petals swirling around her body. With a quick shunshin, Sayomi appeared behind Kiba and threw the roses into certain parts of his body, snapping him out of the genjutsu but paralyzing his arms and legs.

"What the hell!? I knew that was a genjutsu!" he shouted. Kiba tried to move his arms and legs only to fail. "What happened to me?! Why can't move my arms and legs?" A voice whispered the answer in his ear. "You should've listened to Naruto when you still had the chance, Kiba. You're about to lose to a weak, defenseless, girl for Pete's sake."

"Fix me! I can't lose to a girl!" Kiba yelled at her. Sayomi just smiled and giggled. "Ah, Ah. That's where your wrong Kiba-kun. Weather your opponent is male or female doesn't matter, what matter's is their skill and strength. Underestimating your opponent can lead to deadly results in real life." And with that said Sayomi snapped her fingers, which caused the sakura petals to stop swirling around her body and move over to Kiba. The petals moved around Kiba and drew closer to his body; with the petals in close contact each one caused a scratch on him with their sharpened edges.

"Akamaru! Attack Sayomi!" Kiba tried to get Akamaru to attack Sayomi, only to fail. Sayomi twisted the Inuzuka in the direction of his puppy. Kiba saw a female dog 'flirting' with Akamaru. "Oh. Just so you know that dog is fake. It's a shadow clone with a female dog's scent." With another hand seal Sayomi threw the chrysanthemums in to the air and saw that some of their petals fell off. She just shrugged and decided to use that to her advantage. The flowers and their petals acted as kunai and shuriken. They scratched Kiba worse than the sakura petals and left cuts on his face. Not to many as to mar it beyond recognition, but just enough to have band-aids on his face.

"The fights over. Kiba's gonna lose to her." Sasuke mumbled as he watch his female counter part kick Kiba in to the air, following after him. She kicked Kiba in the chest and moved a bit under him, then kicked him in the back, and punched him in the stomach. Both fell to the ground, one landing hard on his back, the other landing on her feet, the flowers used in battle, as well as the petals, falling around her.

"Winner: Sayomi." Kurenai said a small smile gracing her lips.

* * *

**You guys have been waiting a while for this chapter haven't you? Well, I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to update. Maybe if you leave me a review, then you'll get the next chapter a bit faster? I don't even care if you give me a flame saying that Sasuke and Naruto don't even belong together! SasuNaru is my One True Pairing or OTP for short, so please be nice about what I like. I start school (Also Known As: The Mother-Fucking Shit Hole I Go To Called Fucking School) on September 5th and it'll be hard for me to update anything because of homework and back-to-school shopping. That and I'll be going to bed at 9:30 at night. I'm a late night person and love to stay up late, but I know when to go to bed when needed. (cough1:00inthemorningonSaturday/Sundaycough) Anyway if you give me a review then I'll update faster for you guys! Love ya, Bye!**

**WAIT! The song that was used in the fight between Sayomi and Kiba is 'Still Doll.' Look it up on youtube. You'll like It.  
**  
**The genjutsu Sayomi used is her own. She traps the opponent with it and makes them see her as well as hear the song she sung in battle to distract them. She seduces them into thinking that she's the real thing and the genjutsu Sayomi starts to battle the person trapped in the illusion while the real Sayomi uses a ninjutsu, also of her own, to harm the opponent in real life. This brings them back to reality where she finishes the fight using taijutsu.**

**Translations:**

**Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker Technique:**Shunshin no Jutsu is a basic Ninjutsu technique. The ninja will appear and disappear in an instant, allowing them to retreat or attack suddenly. To facilitate the movement the ninja will often use nearby elements such as mist, sand, or leaves to mask their appearance or disappearance.

**Bushin no Jutsu- Clone Technique:** Bunshin no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique which every ninja learns at the Ninja Academy. The Bushin technique creates a copy of the ninja without substance. The copy resembles the ninja in every way. This clone can function as a distraction or as means to confuse one's opponent. As soon as the Bushin gets attacked or comes in contact with an opponent, it will disperse.

**Juujin Bushin-Beast Man Clone:** Juujin Bushin is a Ninjutsu utilized by the Inuzuka clan. First the clan member and the familiar may ingest a soldier pill to help increase their strength and stamina. Then, acting in conjunction with the clan member, the canine familiar will transform them self into a copy of the clam member. While in this form they can accomplish many of the same techniques as the original.

**Gatsuuga-Dual Piercing Fang:** Gatsuuga is a supreme Taijutsu technique of the Juujin Bushin style of combat. After the familiar transform into a copy of the clan member, both the familiar and ninja will begin a spinning attack. The preferred time to attack is when their opponent shows and opening. Using this chance the fast rotating of the two attackers will cause a damaging impact on their opponent when they connect with their claws. While using this technique, both attackers are able to rotate and strike from multiple angles.

* * *


	6. Sleeping Shinobi & Training ends

**_-Hey, Guys-  
Before I forget: Urusai is Sasuke's nickname for Sayomi. Since she acts loud and noisy at times, he calls her urusai when she get on his nerves. Love ya!_**

* * *

"All right. Kiba's been knocked out and Sayomi won her match. Sakura, Hinata. It's your turn." Kakashi said, proud of his other female student for winning her match.

"Kakashi, are you sure it's safe for Sakura to fight Hinata? Hinata could beat her very quickly." Sayomi asked the Grey haired man. Kakashi just nodded and pulled out his guilty pleasure book. "Pervert."

Kurenai decided to have the two girls start their match. "Begin!" Screams of 'Go Hinata!', ''Stop shouting, Urusai!', and 'Sakura-chan! You can do it!' were heard and ignored. Hinata activated her families blood-line and watched as Sakura created two other Sakuras. Hinata threw kunai at the clones and attacked the rosette with a fierce palm strike. She then proceeded to close all of Sakura's chakra points.

"The match is over. Hinata wins." Sayomi muttered. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her in question. She shook her head and smiled at them. "Heh...Was I talking aloud again?" Naruto nodded at his 'semi-normal' friend. What they all heard next confirmed her thoughts. "Heaven's Dance of Hazy White!" And Sakura fell on her knees in defeat.

"Holy shit, dude." Naruto said in shock. Sayomi smirked and watched as Shino helped Sakura off the ground and over to the logs that they were using as seats.

"Crappers! My foot's asleep." Sayomi said with a pout. Sasuke shook his head and muttered 'I don't even know you.' She, on the other hand, was walking around trying to get the feeling of pins and needles to stop. "Hurt, pain, and a tingly feeling. How fun." Hinata giggled and Sayomi flashed her a pretty smile.

"Sasuke, Shino, You're next." Kurenai said. Sayomi thought about the match up. _'Sasuke's an Uchiha and they are fire type users. Then again, Shino's bugs can eat up Sasuke's chakra like pudding. But if Sasuke hides in the trees, He could use a long range attack and toast the bugs and Shino. Or go head on with the bugs, have all chakra eaten, and lose horribly. But that won't work! Naruto's gotta fight Sasuke for the plan to work...Hmm...What will you do, ne Sasuke-kun?' _

Sasuke smirked at his quiet counter part and raised a hand in the air. "This match will be over in five minutes time. I'll win and move on to the final round." Sayomi and Shino thought the same thing._ 'He's getting cocky. He really needs to step down on the ladder and let someone else get ahead of him.' _And yet only one voiced their thoughts. "Your confidence will be your down fall, Uchiha. Get to cocky and this may end badly." Shino said. Sasuke would have rolled his eyes if he weren't an Uchiha, but he just chose to attack Shino head on. Who turned out to be a bug clone. Which Sasuke attacked with his Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Kiba, at that time, chose to wake up. "Dude! I was out cold?! Not fair!!"

Sayomi laughed and said in a monotone voice. "Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something."

Kiba glared at her as he tried to get up from the ground. "I hate when you do that!

"We are men of action. Lies do not become us." She said as she turned back to watch Sasuke and Shino's fight. She watched as Shino came up behind Sasuke, who then used a katon jutsu, to attack. Shino turned into a bug clone and Sayomi channeled chakra to her eyes and turned her gaze over to Sasuke. She just smiled and saw a bug on his shoulder. From spending time with Shino, she learned the difference between his male and female bugs. And did she hate that! As cool as the bugs were they still creeped her out just a tiny bit.

"Man, what happened while I was out?" Kiba asked as he sat in between Naruto and Hinata.

"Let's see...Hinata beat Sakura, Sasuke is now fighting Shino, and who ever wins in Sasuke and Shino's match up then they get to fight blondie here. Um...What else? I got nothing." Kiba moved father away from her.

"You scare me." Sayomi nodded and flipped Kiba off as she went back to watching the fight. Shino tried to punch Sasuke but he ducked under the fist. Sasuke used another katon jutsu and this time it hit Shino. With a smirk, Sasuke kicked Shino in the stomach and punched him in the face. "It's over."

Sayomi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Good for you!" She said with sarcasm. She then wandered over to a near by tree and stared to climb up down the side of it, trying to further perfect her chakra control. She glanced up at the sky and dark clouds floating towards them. "It's gonna rain soon. I hope that we don't caught in it. It's gonna be a big storm."

Everyone looked at her except Shino and Sasuke. "What? I never watch the news and I know that it's gonna rain because of the cloud color."  
She shook her head and wandered off from the two teams training. After walking far enough where she couldn't here Sasuke shouting at Naruto to 'shut the hell up and go fight him already,' she sat down in a small meadow that was covered in flowers. She plopped down on the grass and laid on her back to watch the clouds go by. With a sigh she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Kakashi looked around the area, trying to find Sayomi. "Has anybody seen where Sayomi has gone?" Everyone shook their heads and Kurenai reassured him. "It'll be okay. She's a shinobi. If anything were to happen to her she would either fight off who ever attacked her or run away and try to find one of us. She's a big girl now Kakashi." The silver haired man nodded. "I know. I still have to worry."

_X_O_X_O_X_O_X_O_X_O_X_O_X_O_X_O_

Sayomi heard Sakura's loud sequel of _'YOU DID IT!' _from her hiding spot. The next words out of her mouth caused the raven to cringe in mock pain. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WORKED!"

Sayomi pictured the pinkette's face in her head and mocked every word she shouted to the heavens.

"Better head back before Kakashi freaks the hell out on me again." And with a swirl of leaves, she disappeared back to the training grounds.

_X_O_X_O_X_O_X_O_X_O_X_O_X_O_X_O_

Kakashi looked worried that Sakura may end up castrating one of the boys. "Mah, Mah. Sakura-chan, you need to calm down. No need to get to excited." Kakashi prayed that Sayomi would show up soon and knock the pinkette out. And his prayers were answered when a flash of raven black appeared out of thin air and hit Sakura in the back of her head. "God! Can you be any louder? Your voice is like nails on a damn chalkboard."

Kakashi took a chance and looked at Kurenai who was glaring at him. "What did you teach her?" Kakashi raised his hands and shook his head quickly. "I never taught her anything! This was all her doing this time!"

Sayomi looked about ready to kick something...or someone for that matter. "Stupid. Pink. Haired. Bimbo." she said directing her anger at a tree through kicks for each word. "I. Hate. HER! One day, she'll be living with thirty cats all named Sasuke." She then proceed to pick up a nearby stick and poke Sakura with it. "Heh. Come on guys! Try poking her. It's fun!" Sasuke and Naruto ignored her while Kiba joined her to poke Sakura. The others slowly left, leaving Sayomi to stare at Sakura's limp body. "Maybe I should leave her...? But if I brought her home with me she would freak and be all pissy tomorrow. I'm leaving her here. There's no way I'm dealing with that in the morning." And Sayomi left Sakura behind, covered with tree branches and leaves as a blanket.

* * *

**Yo! Me again. Working long & hard. Imma a make y'all an FMA fic because the idea came to me in an FMA themed dream and was haunting me ever since. So yeah. I now have a livejournal. Link will posted in profile soon. Thankies for the love.**


End file.
